Sex 101
by Darkboi
Summary: Riley and Cindy have been dating for a long time but now at sixteen they are both getting those sexual feelings and they finally start sleeping together...LEMONS ARE VERY ALIVE IN this story lol


**Hi everyone this is the first lemon fanfic I've made hope you all like it**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own ANY of The Boondocks just OCs**

Chapter 1

Riley woke up in his bed from an intense wet dream about his girlfriend, Cindy McPherson. Riley and Cindy have been dating since the 6th grade but now that they're both sixteen those sexual feelings were starting to stir in both of them.

'Fuck…that was a HOT dream' Riley though in his head looking down at the large bulge in his boxers

"Were you having another wild dream" came a voice from the bed next to his

Riley looked over at Huey who looked still half sleep

"How did you know I was having a wet dream?" Riley questioned with a raised brow

"Riley you talk in your sleep, and from what I saw it must have been a good dream because you were thrusting your hips up and smiling stupidly to yourself, I'm surprised you didn't cum on yourself" Huey said laying back down

"You could have woke me nigga" Riley said still looking at his hard erection

"Was it about Cindy?" Huey asked with his back to his brother

"Nigga wat! Of course it wuz about Cindy she _is_ my girl" Riley said glaring

"…Riley why don't you two just sleep together already"

"Cuz man…I don't wanna rush her if she not ready" Riley said softly

"It's understandable I felt the same way with Jazmine before our first time together" Huey said

Riley sighed softly, he loved Cindy with every breath in his body and the lust and desire he felt for her grew more each time they were together…even when they were apart.

'Oh well guess Imma take care of Esco junior before I go back ta sleep' he thought smirking grabbing some Vaseline and heading to their bathroom to whack off.

Meanwhile in Cindy's bedroom she was also having a wet dream about Riley, she was moaning his name like crazy in her sleep. Somehow Cindy worked her fingers down to her wet womanhood and slid three digits in, her moans became a little louder as she finally hit the climax and practically screamed Riley's name out in pure pleasure.

Cindy woke up feeling hot and flushed with her long blonde hair fanned out all over her pillow

'Oh shit, it's a good thing my parents are heavy sleepers' she thought

Cindy then looked down at the mess between her legs and whined 'Fuuucckk that dream was so damn REAL…I wish Riley was here wit me right now!'

The lust Cindy had inside her for her boyfriend was immeasurable, and it seemed to build up more and more each time she was with him.

'Well guess I better go clean this up' she thought smirking 'One day I hope Riley's sexy ass will be on top of me like dat…or hell even if it's da otha way around'

With that last though Cindy pushed off her panties and proceeded to the bathroom.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was the following morning and Riley walked up to the school building and had the biggest grin on his face when he saw his baby, loving how her flattened straight hair blew in the wind.

"Wassup baby" he asked kissing her

"Nothin' much" Cindy said smiling at him as he grabbed her hand and walked into the building

"So you wanna come to my place today?"

"Awe hell yeah, we can get high wit sum grass" she suggested

Riley smirked at her, he loved how she was such a ride or die chick

"Aiight…I got some Kush at my house"

"Aiight it's a date bay" Cindy said kissing him

Finally it was 2:45 and the last bell had rung for the day and Riley was outside waiting for Cindy.

"Hey you"

Riley knew her sexy silky voice and turned around into a passionate kiss, that she had been waiting all day to give him.

After two minutes Cindy unwillingly pulled back "So you ready ta go?" she asked him

Riley who was still in a daze looked at her before answering "Yeah Yeah!" he smirked

When they reached Riley's house he was extremely relieved to see that neither Granddad or Huey were home.

They went up to the bedroom and Riley turned the TV on and pulled out a bag of Kush he had in his dresser.

Cindy rolled up her joint and lit it exhaling the flavor Kush had to offer, Riley quickly followed suite.

"Riley you wanna watch somethin' else?" Cindy asked know how Riley disliked mushy love movies.

"Uh naw baby we can watch this" he said smiling at her

She shrugged it off, she scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand

Suddenly the movie had a scene with the girl on her boyfriend's lap kissing him, and Cindy got a naughty idea and with a matching smirk on her face, Cindy climbed on top of Riley and began kissing him which he didn't mind at all.

Riley soon felt himself getting hard, and prayed Cindy couldn't feel it but she did

Pulling back some she whispered "Riley I love you"

With that she slowly slid her hand into his sweatpants and began stroking his length as slowly and teasingly as she could

"Oh God Cindy!" Riley moaned throwing his head back in pure pleasure

"Shhh It's aiight Riley I know this feels good, try ta relax" she said grinning against his neck leaving kisses all over his face

"Aiight" he said trying to keep his breathing even

Cindy kept stroking him and she stopped for a moment which made Riley whine like a puppy

A naughty smile crept upon her face "Riley…do you think about me when you whack off"

Riley looked into her eyes and blushed so hard "Yeah Cindy I always do"

She smirked as she went back to stroking his length and before soon it was covered in pre-cum

"Damn Reezy look at all this" Cindy said playfully licking her fingers off

Riley's only response just heavy breathing

"Well I don't want you to cum yet…not until you inside me" she said grinning at him

Cindy pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to where his entire package was visible, Riley threw his head back again as he felt the rush of cool air.

Cindy then pulled her sweatpants off her legs and then slid her panties down her legs and looked into Riley's eyes and he nodded as she smiled.

Cindy then slowly lowered herself onto his hard erection. Both of them bit their lips and moaned out each other's names, the feeling was so indescribable. Cindy then began rocking her hips as she still straddled Riley.

"Fuck dis feels so good Cindy" Riley moaned felling waves of ecstasy rolling through him

Cindy smirked against his lips as she kissed them again and rolled her hips in a small figure eight and at that moment they both hit an intense climax.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH CINDY!" Riley shouted at the top of his lungs

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH RILEY!" Cindy yelled out just as passionate

Cindy then slowly rolled off Riley and next to him on the floor

"That was fucking…fuck Cindy" Riley said still trying to catch his breath

Cindy giggled some before kissing his cheek "Not to bad for our first time huh?"

"Yeah but…I wanna try something I've dreamed about doin' ta you" Riley said smirking sitting up to pull his shirt off

Cindy blushed as Riley's smirk turned into a goofy smile "You wanna touch it" he said gesturing to his chest

Cindy only placed her hands on his chest, and Riley began kissing her again soon he was trailing kisses down Cindy's body setting her skin ablaze.

"Oh Riley" she moaned softly

Riley kept kissing down her body until he reached that special region between her thighs.

Cindy moaned again feeling Riley slowly part her legs and she arched her back a bit feeling completely flushed

Riley slowly and gently dragged his tongue over her clit, which made Cindy go wild she bucked her hips up as she felt his tongue explore those secret spots.

"OH GOD Riley!"

Riley then made a small figure eight with his tounge as it was in her cunt and…

"HOLY SHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!" Cindy came so hard that Riley's face was cover in her juices

Riley blinked a few times before he smiled wiping the mess off his face and licking his hand clean.

"Cindy you taste sooo good bay, kinda like French Vanilla ice cream" he said smirking at her red face.

"Oh god Riley, dat shit was better than I could have eva imagined" Cindy said regaining her breath

"You imagined this happening?"

"Hell yeah! Baby I dreamed about it even" she said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss

Cindy felt him hardening again and pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his waist

"Sorry Cind…I'm not tryna be perverted" he said looking at his erection hardening

"It's cool Riley that just means I make yo fine ass hot and bothered" she said reaching down and stroking his cock in her hand

"OH God Cindy"

Riley unintentionally lowered himself into her womanhood again and Cindy moaned out his name at the top of her lungs

Riley began rocking his hips and hitting her clit each time making her eyes roll in her head

"Aaaaahhh Riley!" Cindy screamed kissing him again, Cindy loved all of this she was so in love with Riley it hurt and she felt like he was the only boy in the world for her, soon she started crying

"Wats wrong Cindy? Did I hurt you" he asked stopping with total concern in his eyes

"No Riley it's just I never thought we would be together like dis…I just love you so much" she said flipping him over so she was now on top

Riley whined and whimpered like crazy feeling Cindy run her hands through his rows while she was riding him like a jockey.

Cindy whispered sweet words into his ear, as Riley did to her

Riley leaned up and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and Cindy moaned feeling his tongue flick over her hard nipple

And if that wasn't enough Riley moved his hand down to Cindy's clit and while she was still riding him he slowly rubbed his thumb over her clit and Cindy lost it right there.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH FUUUCCKK RILEY!"

She came all over him Riley soon followed as Cindy road out the last few waves, and she fell off him and laid next to him.

"Wow…" Cindy was left with her mouth open

Riley smiled and looked over at her "C'mon bay let's get in da bed"

"No baby I'm spent" she said giggling

Riley's grin only widened "Gurl you perverted I was just sayin' dat so we could sleep in da bed"

"Bay what if Huey or you're Granddad comes in while we sleep?"

Riley only smiled and stood up and pulling Cindy up with him and climbing into her bed

"It's cool, Huey is sleeping at Caesar's place and Granddad got a date so he won't even come in here to check on me" Riley said kissing her again

"Well good cuz I don't want ta go" Cindy said yawning

"You as tired as me" Riley chuckled he too yawning

"I love you Riley" Cindy said drifting off

"I love you too Cindy" Riley said falling into sleep along with her

**Chapter 1 has ended, Ch 2 is on it's way **

**PLEASE REVIEW! = )**


End file.
